Tibia Taal
__TOC__ Sinds Tibia started,hebben spelers "eigen taal" ontwikkeld om dingen sneller te kunnen zeggen. Er zijn een aantal afkortingen die verwijzen naar andser chat channels. in plaats van die zullen de spelers het "normale" channel (als ze dicht bij die persoon staan), of private channels gebruiken voor als de persoon verder weg is. Spells *CC - Convince Creature (adeta sio) *DF - Destroy Field (adito grav) *EB, E-Bomb - Energy Bomb (adevo mas vis) *EB, E-Beam - Energy Beam (exevo vis lux) *EF - Energy Field (adevo grav vis) *E-Wave - Energy Wave (exevo vis hur) *Explo, Xplo, Exp - Explosion (adevo mas hur) *FB, F Bomb - Fire Bomb (adevo mas flam) *FF - Fire Field (adevo grav flam) *FW - Fire Wall (adevo mas grav flam) *GEB - Great Energy Beam (exevo gran vis lux) *GFB - Great Fireball (adori mas flam) *HMM - Heavy Magic Missile (adori vis) *IH - Intense Healing (exura gran) or Intense Healing Rune (adura gran) *Invis - Invisible (utana vid) *LMM - Light Magic Missile (adori min vis) *Mort - Force Strike (exori mort) *Mort Hur - Energy Wave (exevo vis hur) *Mas Res - Mass Healing (exura gran mas res) *MS - Magic Shield (utamo vita) *PB - Poison Bomb (adevo mas pox) *PF - Poison Field (adevo grav pox) *SD - Sudden Death (adori gran mort) *Sio - Heal Friend (exura sio) *UH - Ultimate Healing Rune (adura vita) *Vis - Energy Strike (exori vis) Creatures * Arc, Arcanist, Arcan, Arco - Elf Arcanist * Archer - Minotaur Archer * AS - Ancient Scarab * Assa, sassin - Assassin * BH - Beholder or Behemoth ** Behe - Behemoth ** Beho - Beholder * BK - Black Knight * Bog - Bog Raider *Cult - any Voodoo Cult creature ** Cult Noob - Novice of the Cult * Cyc - Cyclops * CW - Carrion Worm * Dark, D-Monk - Dark Monk * D-Guard, DG - Dwarf Guard * (Green/Blue) DJ - (Green/Blue) Djinn * DL - Dragon Lord * Draggy, Drag - Dragon * DS - Demon Skeleton or Dwarf Soldier * EA - Elf Arcanist * FD - Fire Devil * FE - Fire Elemental * Geo - Dwarf Geomancer * Gobo - Goblin * Guard - Dwarf Guard or Minotaur Guard * GS - Giant Spider * Leader - Orc Leader * Mage - Minotaur Mage * M-Archer - Minotaur Archer * M-Guard, MG - Minotaur Guard * Mino - Minotaur * Mino Archer Minotaur Archer * Mino Guard Minotaur Guard * Nec, Necro - Necromancer * Orsh, Orshy - Orshabaal * PS - Poison Spider * QS - Quara Scouts * Rot - Rotworm * Scorp - Scorpion * Scout - Elf Scout * SG - Stone Golem * Shaman - Orc Shaman * Sib - Sibang * Spearman - Orc Spearman * Tara - Tarantula * TT, Tort, Turtle - Tortoise * TB - Thornback Tortoise * Valk - Valkyrie * Vamp, Vampy - Vampire * Voodoomaster - Dworc Voodoomaster * Warlord - Orc Warlord * WL, Wrl - Warlock * WW - Wild Warrior, War Wolf (can also mean Wrong Window) * Zerker, Zerk, Serker - Orc Berserker * Zon, Ama, Amy - Amazon Items *2H - Two-Handed Sword *Arba - Arbalest *Barb Axe - Barbarian Axe *B-Axe - Battle Axe *B-Hammer - Battle Hammer *BoH - Boots of Haste *BP - Backpack, very useful when Buying/Selling Runes *B-robe, Robe, BR (rare) - Blue Robe *BS, BH Shield - Beholder Shield *BS - Bright Sword * BpoH - Backpack of Holding *CA, C-Armor, C Arm - Crown Armor *C-Helm - Crown Helmet *C-Legs - Crown Legs *C-Mace - Clerical Mace *CC, Crystals - Crystal Coin *CS, C-Shield - Crown Shield *C-Set - Crown Set *Cyc Sword - Cyclopmania Sword (Magic Longsword) *D-Axe - Double Axe *DH, D-Hammer - Dragon Hammer *D-Lance - Dragon Lance *DS, Draggy Shield - Dragon Shield *DS - Demon Shield *DH - Demon Helmet *DSL - Dragon Scale Legs *DSM - Dragon Scale Mail *E-Plate - Magic Plate Armor *FA, F-Axe - Fire Axe *FS, F-Sword - Fire Sword *GA, G-Armor - Golden Armor *G-Legs - Golden Legs *GPs - Gold Pieces (Gold Coins) *GS - Giant Sword *G-Shield - Guardian Shield *G-Hally - Guardian Halberd *Hally - Halberd *Helm - Helmet *HH - Horned Helmet *HOTA - Helmet of the Ancients *HOTS - Helmet of The Stars (Golden Helmet) *HP - Health Potion **SHP - Strong Health Potion **GHP - Great Health Potion *IR - Ice Rapier *K-Armor - Knight Armor *K-Axe - Knight Axe *K-Legs - Knight Legs *K-Set - Knight Set *MF - Mana Fluid (still widely used for Mana Potions ) *MLS - Magic Longsword *MM, MMS - Mastermind Shield *MPA, E-Plate - Magic Plate Armor *MP - Mana Potion **SMP - Strong Mana Potion **GMP - Great Mana Potion *M-Star - Morning Star *P-Armor - Plate Armor *P-Legs - Plate Legs *P-Set - Plate Set *Plats - Platinum Coin *RH - Royal Helmet *RoH - Ring of Healing *RotS - Ring of the Sky *Q-rod Quagmire Rod *SB - Steel Boots *SH - Steel Helmet *SoV - Sword of Valor (Magic Sword) *Soft - Soft Boots *Spike - Spike Sword *SS - Skull Staff, Serpent Sword or Spike Sword *TS - Tower Shield *Tusk - Elephant Tusk *Verse - Music Sheet *Volc Rod - Volcanic Rod *VS, Vamp Shield, Vampy - Vampire Shield *WH - War Hammer *Woce - Wand of Cosmic Energy *WoI - Wand of Inferno *W-Helm - Warrior Helmet *X-Bow - Crossbow Places * Ab - Ab'Dendriel * Ama Camp, Zon camp - Amazon Camp * Ank, Ankra, Ankh - Ankrahmun * Cycpolis, Copolis - Cyclopolis * Dar, Dara - Darashia * D-Bridge, DB - Dwarf Bridge * DC - Dark Cathedral * DHell - Demon Hell * DLair - (Edron/Venore) Dragon lairs. * DTD - Mount Sternum * DP - Depot * EF - Elf Fortress (Shadowthorn) * HC - Hero Cave * HG, Hell - Hellgate * Kazz, Kaz, Kazo - Kazordoon * LB - Liberty Bay * MoLS - Maze of Lost Souls * Mint - Mintwallin * MtS - Mount Sternum * OLC - Outlaw Camp * OF - Orc Fortress * PH - Port Hope * PoI - Pits of Inferno * PoH - Plains of Havoc * Tiq, Tiqu - Tiquanda * Ven, Veno - Venore Real life countries/places/languages * ARG - Argentina * AUS - Australia * Be - Belgium * BR - Brazil * CAN - Canada * CL - Chile * CR - Costa Rica * Dk - Wikipedia:Denmark (or "Danish") * EC - Ecuador * ENG - England * GER, DE - Germany or any German speaking player. * HK - Hong Kong * JP - Japan * LA - Latin America or Los Angeles * MX - Mexico * NL - Netherlands (Holland), also the Dutch language. * Nor - Norway * NZ - New Zealand * PL, POL, - Poland * PR, RICAN - Puerto Rico * PT, Portu - Portugal - Portugal * SK, SVK - Slovakia * SP, Spa - Spain ,any Spanish speaking player or the place. * SWE - Sweden or any Swedish speaking player. * TR, Turk - Turkey * UK - United Kingdom * US, USA - United States of America * Vzla, Venzla - Venezuela * Egy, Masri - Egypt Deze afkortingen gerbuikt door spelers met een vraagteken woord meestal bedoeld of je van een land bent. Voorbeeld: "Br?" bedoeld "ben jij Brazilian?", of meetsla "spreek jij portugees?" Miscellaneous *##/## - Two Numbers that means your Skills.(Melee/Shielding for Knights and Distance/Shielding for Paladins. :Example: 45/50 means 45 for attack skill (depending on the type of weapon you use) and 50 for shielding skill. *#k - A number Multiplied for 1000, normally used with Money, but also used to refer to experience points (usually how many to go for next level) or weight of a large loot bag in ounces. :Example: "I have 2k gold" means the person has 2000 gold. *Aff - Same as "Damn" in english. *AFG - Away From Game (Used when the player is on a different screen) *AFK - Away From Keyboard or A Free Kill *aka - Also Known As *Arm - Armor Value of an armor *ASAP - As soon as possible *Atk - Attack Value of a weapon, also used to tell other players to attack a monster/player *Atm - At the moment or At this moment *b - move Back (usually repeated) *Baba, bai, bb - Bye *Bleed or Blood Hit - Succesful hit to a monster (when it loses HP) *Bot - A Cheat program that violates the Tibia Rules. See "Botter". *Bk - The act of killing a botter. *BRB - Be Right Back *BTW - By the way *Cap - Capacity *craw - No actual literal definition However it is a reference to sexual activity. *Char - Character *CIP, Cip - CipSoft GmBH. Developers of Tibia *CM - Community Manager *C ya, Cu - See you (later) *Cavebotter/botter - Player that uses a cheat, often a macro. See "bot". *Def - Defense Value of a weapon or shield *Dist - Distance Skill *Dmg - Damage caused by a Monster or a Player *ED - Elder Druid *EK - Elite Knight *Eq - Equipment *Exp - Experience Points *Freeze - Happens when the Tibia Client freezes and you later can see the "history" of what that happend when you were in "freeze mode". Caused by problems with your connection. See "lag". *FFS - For F***s Sake. *FTW - For The Win, can also mean "F*ck the world" although that's rarely used. *GC - Game-Chat,or Guild-Chat *GM - Gamemaster *GH - Guildhall *GL - Good luck *Gratz, grats, grtz, gz- Congratulations *GTG, G2G - Got To Go *Hai, Hay, Hey, - Hello (Greetings) *HP - Hit Points, Health Potion *HF - Have Fun *idk - I don't know. *idn - I donno. *Idc - I don't care. *IMHO - In My Humble Opinion, can also be In My Honest Opinion *IRL - In Real Life *k, kk - Ok *Kick, Lag Out - Get disconnected from the Game *KTHXBYE - Meaning K-THX-BYE, in other words Okay, Thanks, Bye. Used when you want to end a discussion fast. *l8r - later *Lag - When your Tibia Client slows or halts *Level or ''-ing'' (as a verb) - to increase your Level *LMAO - Laughing my a** off *LMFAO - Laughing my f*cking a** off *LOL - Laugh out loud. Also Lot Of Laughs. *Lure - See Luring *lvl, lv, lev - Level, your current Level *m8 - mate, friend, comrade *mag, ml, maglvl, mlvl - Magic Level *Mage - Druid or Sorcerer. *MMORPG - Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game *MP - Mana Points *MS - Master Sorcerer *Msg - Message, normally used when buying or selling items: "Selling demon helmet (msg me)" *Newbie - New Player *Noob - Inmature Player See Noob *Ot,Ots, Otserv - Open Tibia Server (these are servers made by "normal" people, they are not from CipSoft and they are against the Tibia Rules). *omg - oh my god/gosh *omfg - oh my f**kin god/gosh *Owned - See Wikipedia:Owned *PA - Premium Account or Power Abuser *PACC, Premmy - Premium Account *Pally, Pall - Paladin *PG - Power Gaming *PK, pker, pk'er - Player Killer *PKK - PK Killer, a person that kills PKs. See Skullhunter *PL - Power Level *Plat, PC, PG - Platinum Coin *Plz, pls, plx, plxor, plax (etc.) - Please *PM - Personal Message. *Poof or Poff - A succesful block from the shield, appears as a white smoke in game. Also refers to when someone lures a creature too far and it "poofs", or if a character logs out. *Pwned - Typo of Owned. Otherwise it's used as an expression of victory. *PZ - Protection Zone *PZed - Unable to enter a Protection Zone due to recently attacking a player. *RPG - Role Playing Game *r - Are *rly? - Really? *RL - Real Life *ROFL - Rolling on the floor laughing *ROFLMFAO - Rolling on the floor laughing my f****** a** off *RP - Royal Paladin or Roleplaying *Solo - Kill a monster or player alone *Sorc - Sorcerer *Sparks - A Succesful Armor Block, it appears as Yellow Sparks in game *STHU - Shut The Hell Up! *STFU - Shut the f*** up! *SP - Soul Points *SS - Screenshot (take picture of the screen); server save *thx, ty - Thanks/Thank You *tnl - To Next Level, normally used with percentages, like 23% tnl *train - Gain Skills *ttyl- Talk To You Later *u - you *WTF - What The F***, Where The F*** or When The F***, depending on context. *w8 - wait *w/w, ww - wrong window *y - "why?" or "yes" *yw - You're Welcome *~! - Hail!, usually used in spells, signatures, or just common speech. * Woot- We owned other team, also makes a funny noise. Emoticons (Smileys) *':), =),' Smiley face, Happy, Chuckle. *':D, =D' Large Smile. *'ƒ:D, ƒ=D' Large smile with disco hair (hardly used) *':/, =/, :\ or =\' Dissappointed, slightly upset. *':(, =(' Sad, very dissappointed. *';)' Winking. *':'(, ='(, T_T' Crying *':P, =P' Sticking out tongue. *';P' Sticking out tongue while winking. *':O, =O' Surprised (the bigger the mouth, the more surprised the player is) *':*, =*' Kiss. *'^_^' Smiley face, happy. *'''-.-''' Angry, mad or tired. *'''-.-'' Slightly dissapointed or embarrased. *'^^''' Raised eyebrows, surprised, astonished. Or, just the eyes from the ^_^ face. *'''-_-''' Annoyed (effect can be increased with adding a ", -_-"). *'<3 or s2' Love. *'^_- or ^.-' Single raised eyebrow, similar to ;) *'\o/' "I need a hug" or "wohoo" *':S, =S' Surprised , confused. *':|, =|' Similiar to -.- . *'O_o, O.o or Oo' Surprised/confused *'Ô_ô, Ô.ô or Ôô' Same as above but with raised eyebrows *''' ¬_¬ or ¬¬''' Annoyed and/or "you're kidding, right?" *'xD' Cracking up with laughter *';]' Winking, also known as the "polish smiley" due to it's wide use amongst polish players. This is due to the way their keyboards are set up. *':], =]' Smiley face, Happy. *'>:(, =[' That's not funny. *'>:), >=)' I own you, Or in the context of a dare "I'm going to try this even though it's dangerous >:)" *',,|,,' Giving someone the Finger *'.!.' Penis, male sexual organ. *':>, =>' Big Smile, expressing large happiness, or just proud of something you did *':<, =<' Very Sad, displeased, not proud of something you did *'o.o' Really? Casual face. Lack of response *'ò.ó' Mad face. *'>:D, >=D' Mean, evil face *';D' Winking with a big smile *'8)' Variation of :) Cool *':ò-(^.^)-ó:' A hug! *'>.<' Annoyed or Angry. See also: Languages